


New (and Fluffy) Holiday Traditions

by Alidravana



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, Post-Canon, festive af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Nile tricks Nicky into hosting an Ugly Christmas Sweater Party.  Some cute Christmas fluff for the holidays!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	New (and Fluffy) Holiday Traditions

"So, what's the idea behind these, Nile?" Nicky asked, his fingers gently caressing the soft, fluffy fabric on what appeared to be a festive sweater.

Nile glanced over at the rack that Nicky was browsing. The two of them had decided to get out of the house and go Christmas shopping. Nicky wanted Nile to show him what she considers to be a proper holiday meal and they were distracted by the beautifully decorated stores along the way to the nearest grocery store.

Nile was about to go into a big spiel about the tacky Christmas sweaters that everyone wears to parties nowadays and how it's a big commercial gimmick, but then she noticed the look on Nicky's face and held off. 

"They are a new Christmas tradition," Nile said, foregoing her typical rant. She remembered how Nicky's favourite piece of clothing is a soft, worn hoodie and that it seems to center him, help him relax. "What do you say we get one for everyone to wear on Christmas Eve?"

Nicky looked skeptically at Nile, as she seemed to be holding something back. But then he returned his focus to the colourful red sweater in front of him and decided to dismiss any concerns. The reindeer had lights hanging on its antlers that actually blinked on and off. And it was made out of such a warm, soft fabric. "What do you think about this one for Joe?" Nicky asked Nile. 

"You know he'll love anything that you buy him, right?" Nile replied, rolling her eyes. She looked down at the rack in question and smirked. "The bigger question is which one do we pick out for Andy?" 

Two days later on Christmas Eve...

After spending all afternoon baking cookies and dancing to Christmas music, Nile and Nicky disappeared into their bedrooms to change into their new sweaters. Joe and Andy were due back any moment and they wanted to be all ready to surprise them.

When Joe and Andy finally stumbled through the door, arms full of last minute Christmas shopping, they had to hold off on their laughter. Nicky was beaming with happiness, wearing his new sweater. Nile had actually been able to find one with a hood for him, with attached reindeer antlers of course. Hers was a bright green sweater with garland sewn in to make it look like a Christmas tree. 

"For you, amore mio," Nicky said, passing Joe his sweater. "And for you, Boss." He added, passing the slightly more subdued snowman sweater to Andy.

"Well?" Nile commented, gesturing at Joe and Andy, who were still standing wide mouthed at the door. "Put them on, it's a Christmas sweater party! And we have freshly baked cookies, and the best movie of all, Elf!"

Joe glanced at Andy and shrugged. Besides, Nicky looked adorable in his reindeer hoodie. So Joe slid on his bright red sweater and went over to cuddle with his love. He could think of worse ways to celebrate.

Andy sighed and pulled her sweater on as well, but after pulling a large bottle of spiced rum from one of her shopping bags. She would definitely need some spiked eggnog to get her through the festive-themed night. 

And if Nile happened to take some drunken, ugly Christmas sweater pictures and send one copy to Booker and another to Copley, no one would be the wiser.

Happy Holidays (whichever you may celebrate)!


End file.
